Sink or Swim
by Hayleybob
Summary: Elena never thought going to save Stefan in Hawaii with Damon would harm anyone but she is wrong when the plane crashes and Damon and Elena are the only ones who survied and then stranded on a island *rated M for later on*
1. Chapter 1

Sink or Swim

The Vampire Diaries

Damon and Elena

Chapter One

**A shiver of panic shot through me as Damon told me that Stefan took a quick flight to Hawaii to feast on some innocent Hawaiians.**

"**That's his favorite, Hawaii flavored blood I remember when I saw him in Hawaii once he was completely obsessed with their blood" Damon said in a low voice**

"**We've got to get him Damon" I said looking into Damon's crystal orbs**

"**We will Elena I will help you get St. Stefan back" Damon said determined **

**I looked at him and gratefulness spread through my veins if I were a child I would be like I told you so.**

**I told you that a slim part of Damon cared I would love to boast in everyone's face that there was some humanity left in the "monster"**

"**Go home back clothes for two weeks and make sure it's more summer clothes and then meet me here then will go to the airport" Damon said**

**I nodded and grabbed my keys from Damon's nightstand then took one last look of my new friend and went home.**

**Damon and I pulled in the airports parking lot he parked the car and turned it off, He went to the truck and grabbed my suitcase and his suitcase.**

"**Let's go" Damon smirked at me I glared at him**

**Not in a million years did I think I would be going to get my vampire boyfriend in Hawaii with his vampire brother**

**Damon compelled us through the whole system of getting on a airplane he even got us two first class seats.**

"**The advantages of being a vampire" Damon smirked as his butt hit the comfy first class seat**

"**Thank you Damon" I said honestly **

"**I'm not doing this for you Elena" Damon said pulling out a magazine **

"**Who are you doing it for"? I asked confused and hurt**

"**If you must know… Stefan" Damon confessed looking at me**

**My heart thudded as his beautiful eyes burned into my eyes and my soul **

"**Damon" I whispered**

**I've seen change he cares maybe he cared all along but since finding out Katherine wasn't in the tomb and never cared it came out more.**

"**Please buckle your seatbelts were going to take off" The captain said over the speakers**

**I buckled my seatbelt and watched Damon not**

"**Damon buckle up" I hissed through my teeth**

"**Na I think I like the danger" Damon reminded me**

**I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as we took off**

"**I hate flying" I confessed to Damon**

"**Why" Damon asked bored by the subject**

"**Because I don't want to end up like the people in Lost" I said**

**Damon scoffed "TV show Elena the chances of that is like a million to one" **

"**I know but it would suck to be that one" I mused**

"**No that will be fun"! Damon exclaimed**

"**Of course danger is your thing" I muttered**

"**Exactly" Damon smirked**

**The Air stewardess strolled over here with her cart of food**

"**We have a ham sandwich and a salad or you can have soup and bread" The stewardess said smiling**

"**Go with the sandwich the soup they piss in it and put chunks of carrot and meat in it" Damon whispered in my ear**

**I smirked "Sandwich"**

"**And for you" She said to Damon in a seductive**

"**I would like the sandwich" Damon said just as seductive voice **

**She grabbed the plates the plates of food and put them in front of us **

"**What would you like to drink"? She asked**

"**Coke" I said looking at Damon he would want some form of alcohol **

"**Coke" Damon said smirking in my direction **

"**Here are your cokes" She smiled **

"**Thank you Debbie" Damon said flashing her a award winning smile**

"**Uh you're um welcome" Debbie blushed**

**I looked at Damon in disapproval he smirked at me and took a long drink of coke**

"**This crap is too weak" Damon said he reached in his coat pocket and brought out a small bottle**

"**What is that"? I asked in a low voice**

"**Something to make this shit stronger" Damon said pouring a half of the liquid in his coke**

"**Great" I muttered sarcastically as I nibbled on a piece of bread **

**Damon and I ate in silence after that I was extremely tired and was in need of a nap**

"**Damon I'm going to take a nap" I yawned and shivered it was too cold on this plane**

"**Looks like someone is in need of a blanket" Damon said**

"**Sorta" I shivered again**

**Damon shrugged out of his leather jacket and gave it to me, I looked confused but took it and pushed my arms through the sleeves and inhaled the scent.**

**It smelled like scotch, cologne, the scent of forest it was Damon and I honestly say if anyone who was smart enough they would make cologne out of the smell of Damon and they would be fifthly rich.**

**My eye lids closed and hoped this trip would end soon but it was just the beginning.**

* * *

I hope you like it :) it's my first story on fanfiction review and add :D

- Hayley Bob


	2. Chapter 2

Sink or Swim

The Vampire Diaries

Elena and Damon

Chapter Two

**A bloody scream awoke me from my peaceful nap my eyes shot to Damon who looked tensed**

"**Damon what happened"? I asked**

"**Were that one" Damon said clenching his jaw**

"**What"? I said groggily **

"**Elena the damn plane is gonna crash in the ocean"! Damon said unbuckling the seatbelt and mine**

**Ice shot through my veins as I realized that it was true we were that one**

"**What are we going to do"? I trembled  
"Were going to jump from the plane" Damon said**

"**Why"?! I shouted at him**

"**Maybe because we well you have a better chance of living if we jump instead of praying in this metal deathtrap because when this plane hits the ocean you're dead" Damon explained**

**It seemed to make sense but really jumping from a plane seemed pretty dangerous, I looked at Damon and nodded**

"**Don't land straight down or else you're back will be shattered go down as if your sitting in a chair and hold your breath when you hit the water I'll be looking for you" Damon instructed me**

**I nodded and tears welled in my eyes**

"**What will happen after that"? I asked**

"**Who knows I haven't gotten that far all we need to do is get the hell out of this plane, I'll go first watch me okay" Damon said**

**He grasped my hand and he ran to the emergency exit, he looked at me as he opened the door**

"**Remember Elena don't die" Damon said over his shoulder as he jumped from the plane**

**I closed my eyes and said a silent pray, and jumped**

**Wind whipped around me as I went into the sitting position Damon told me to do I took a deep gulp of air and hit the cold fierce ocean **

**Darkness overtook me as I felt myself be tore apart by the waves, I didn't care I knew Damon would survive he would blame himself for it and then drown himself in alcohol then blame Stefan.**

**Stefan would blame himself and go back to sulking but drinking human blood still and my family would be grieving I felt bad for Jeremy he just found out about Vickie and now my death would cause him even more pain**

**Bonnie it would be bad for Bonnie too she had just lost her grams and now losing me hmm that sucks**

**Caroline would be relieved she hates the fact that me and Matt are close and she can't have that**

**Man me dying brings pain and pain brings grief and grief brings hurt and hurt brings tears**

**I felt strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up.**

"**Elena"! A muffled voice shouted**

**It would be Damon, the man I never thought who would care but he does I've always had that little spark for Damon he made me feel like I was Elena Gilbert again not Elena Gilbert the girl who lost her parents and has a vampire boyfriend He made me laugh he made me smile he made me angry he made me happy he makes me love him.**

"**Damon" I breathed**

"**God Elena I told you not to die" Damon said**

**There was a pause then something was forced into my mouth **

"**Suck it" Damon said**

**I sucked on it and warm liquid came in**

**My eyes snapped open I saw Damon's face, he flashed me a smile**

"**What happened"? I moaned my voice dry **

"**We had amazing sex in the ocean" Damon said sarcastically**

**I glared and him and sat up we were floating on a huge piece of the plane in the middle of the ocean**

"**I thought I was dead" I confessed**

"**I wouldn't let that happen" Damon said to me his eyes darkening **

"**I jumped and I went down I didn't see you anywhere" I said remembering my death note**

"**I saw you grabbed you fed to my blood and now we're better. For now." Damon muttered**

"**Me! I drank your blood"?**

"**Yup I saved your life dumbass"**

"**Don't me rude"**

"**I'm not I'm just pissed off"**

"**Why"**

"**Because there is no land in miles" **

"**Oh"**

"**Yea oh"**

"**All those people Damon! We could have saved them" I whispered**

"**We didn't have time to Elena you were the only thing on my mind I had to save you" Damon exclaimed**

**I looked at Damon through the corner of my eye he looked as if he was thinking hard about an impossible question**

"**What now"? I asked splashing the water **

"**I really don't know rescue planes should be looking for any survivors" Damon said **

"**Oh my god!" I gasped **

"**What"?! Damon said**

**I trembled as I saw a torn body floating near us, it was the Debbie tears poured down my face**

"**That could have been me" I whispered**

"**It wasn't though" Damon said **

"**Thanks Damon" I said sincerely**

"**For what"? Damon asked**

"**Saving my life" I said shivering **

**At moments like this I wish I had Damon's leather jacket**

"**You're cold"? Damon said **

"**Yea" I glared**

"**PMS much" Damon said **

"**Shut up this sucks" I muttered **

"**Ah you're bored" Damon said**

"**No I just wish this hadn't happened"! I shouted**

"**If you're bored we could play who can be kinkier and the winner gets to have sex with anything they want" Damon suggested**

"**Damon! Your unbelievable you would be the one to think about having sex in this situation" I exclaimed**

"**That's how I role" Damon smirked at me**

**Stefan POV**

**I was at a bar, I licked my lips it tasted of whisky the girl besides me rubbed my back like Elena did once.**

**Now I'm the monster that everyone should be scared of Damon can control his hunger around humans why can't I?**

**It's simply not fair that Damon gets to go skipping around with Elena and not be tempted to drain the blood from her very body.**

**My hands turned into fist as I slammed my shot on the bar table.**

"**Flight 169 has reported to had a engine malfunction and crashed it was on its way to Hawaii, here is the list of dead" A blonde lady said on the news **

**A huge list of 54 people appeared on the screen the girl besides me gasped**

"**My sister is on the plane but she, she is not on the list" She cried and went away**

"**Here is a list of the missing" She said **

**Robert Downy **

**Cindy Carthhart**

**Massie Johns**

**Damon Salvatore**

**Elena Gilbert**

**My eyes widened Damon and Elena!**

**They were going to come here to get me; I need to go home to Mystic Falls**

**Elena my love is dead and Damon is well I don't know how Damon is doing**

**I got up from the bar and ran out my heart racing and for a moment I forgot about my bloodlust**

* * *

Chapter Dose was very hard because honsetly i really dont know how to describe a plane crash :O

But there will be sooo much between our lovers (Damon and Elena if you didn't know)

So review and add please :D

-Hayley Bob


	3. Chapter 3

Sink or Swim

The Vampire Diaries

Damon and Elena

Chapter Three

"**I'm gonna die" I said curling myself in a ball**

"**Probably" Damon said while whistling a tune **

"**Damon this is serious we need to get help"! I exclaimed at the laidback vampire**

"**Listen Elena it's been two days I'm sure they think were dead" Damon said looking at me**

**Damn you Damon for having a point, for some reason I feel like Damon is becoming that guy that is always right**

**I sighed inhaling the scent of saltwater it was intoxicating I smelt the same smell for the past two days my stomach is grumbling and I'm thirsty.**

**I looked up at the darkening sky we were nearing our third day of drifting, I shivered it was cold again.**

"**Cold"? Damon asked**

**I nodded my teeth chattered, Damon came over and wrapped his arms around me I immediately felt warmer and I snuggled into my boyfriend's brothers arms.**

"**Elena"! Damon shouted in my ear**

**I opened my eyes to the familiar cloudless blue sky my eyes snapped to Damon's face who smirked at me**

"**What"? I yawned stretching out my limbs**

"**There is an island" Damon pointed north**

**My eyes followed his direction till I saw a huge piece of land in the middle of the sea it was heavily vegetated.**

**The coastline was coming closer with each second and my heart leaped for joy**

"**Yes"! I grinned at Damon who I suddenly felt like hugging**

"**Okay were good for now until rescue decides to show up" Damon said as we drifted close**

"**What about you"? I asked remembering that Damon was a vampire he would be hungry **

"**What about me"? Damon said as he stepped on to shore and helped me on the muddy sand**

"**Aren't you hungry"? I asked **

"**Just a little but feeding can wait we need to find a cave or shelter, food, and clean water" Damon said **

**My body rejoiced as my toes sank in the sand and I walked around.**

"**Okay the little mermaid we have to get down to business" Damon rolled his eyes **

**I clenched my jaw and then my eyes widened as I realized I would be alone with Damon Salvatore on an island until rescue came.**

**I followed Damon he snapped his head to the east and walked into the forest I stopped and looked at the mess of trees and leaves.**

**I sighed and followed him but then tripping on a branch and yelping out in pain with a piece of wood dug into my skin.**

"**Elena"? Damon called he looked at me and my leg**

"**God you're an idiot" Damon grumbled as he walked to me**

**Damon pulled out the wood and I screamed in pain he tore a piece of my pants off and tied it around my wound.**

"**That should stop the bleeding for now until we find water to clean it" Damon said as he helped me up and threw my over his shoulder**

"**Hey! Damon put me down" I said as I pounded on his back**

"**I'm not going to risk you being a Bella Swan and falling down" Damon said as he walked**

"**You read Twilight"? I scoffed**

"**Hell no Caroline kept telling me about it and asked if I sparkled it was dumb" Damon explained**

"**That makes sense" I mused and smiled at Damon's back**

"**No really wait hold up………I hear running water" Damon said**

**I tried to peek over his shoulder but his head was in my way and I let out a breath of frustration.**

"**Hola I found the water" Damon said setting me down**

**My eyes feasted on the running water coming from a stream**

"**It's clean dig in" Damon smirked**

"**But I have no cup" I said looking at the water**

**Damon scoffed "Get on your knees woman who cares if you have no cup"**

**I glared at him as I got on my knees I took a look at his smirking face and dug my face into the water.**

**Water came in through my throat and I chugged it down.**

"**You'll need that for later" I heard Damon say**

**I stopped drinking and got up, then wiped my mouth from the left water.**

"**No rescue is coming" I said looking at Damon **

"**Who knows we are probably on the dead list" Damon said**

**I looked in his blue crystal orb and realized Damon has never lied to me ever.**

**Stefan has, Damon always spoke the truth and I sorta liked that about him.**

"**Now off to find shelter" Damon said throwing me over his shoulder again.**

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

**I answered my front door to see a stressed out Stefan with no Elena**

"**Stefan"? I asked cautiously knowing Stefan's bloodlust**

"**Can I come in"? Stefan asked**

"**Sure" I muttered **

**Stefan rushed to my living room and turned on the TV to the news**

"**Stefan what's happening"? I asked looking at the TV**

"**We now added five names to the death list because we assume that the fell off the plane and died then drifted away" A news anchor said**

**The list came up**

**Robert Downy **

**Cindy Carthhart**

**Massie Johns**

**Damon Salvatore**

**Elena Gilbert**

"**Are all added to the death list" The news anchor ended**

**My eyes widened and tears spilled out**

"**How...Why" I cried **

"**Damon and Elena were flying to Hawaii to get me and then they crashed" Stefan said**

"**We have to get Jenna" I trembled **

"**Okay" Stefan said**

**We walked out of my door and tears continued to fall**

I was gonna update this yesterday but ummm that didn't work out obiviously

Next Chapter is gonna be more romantic guyys so dont be all antsy hehe :)

ILY u guyss

-Hayleybob


	4. Chapter 4

Sink or Swim

The Vampire Diaries

Damon and Elena

Chapter Four

"**This cave will do" Damon said as we went into the wide cave **

**I looked at Damon unsure this would be the best place to sleep **

"**I don't like it" I muttered**

"**If you don't like it then go sleep on the beach for all I care" Damon snapped at me**

**I glared at him a few minutes ago I was going on about why would he be the one I had to be stuck with on a island and now we were both tired and pissed.**

**Damon sat on the floor and laid back, I put my hands on my hips and clenched my jaw**

"**Listen I wouldn't want to be stuck on a island with you either so suck it up, put your big girl pants on and deal with it" Damon said closing his eyes**

"**I don't want to deal with it"! I shouted in his face**

"**Well I don't have to deal with you but hey here I am life's unfair deal with it" Damon muttered**

"**Yea like it's unfair that you worked all you life to get Katherine but she didn't even give a shit about you so all your time was wasted" I snapped at Damon**

**His eyes opened at he got up and in my face until we were pressing into to each other against the cave's wall**

"**You don't ever say that to me Elena Gilbert or else I swear to God I will be out of this fucking island like that" Damon growled fire in his eyes**

**My heart raced with fear the only time Damon was that mad at me was when Stefan and I betrayed him.**

**Damon gave me the death glare for another second then walked out of the cave**

"**Where are you going"? I asked scared that he would leave me**

"**I need to be alone" Damon said and then his was gone just like that**

**Damon POV**

**I snapped a branch in half at moments like this I would need a happy meal or some scotch but both of them are outta my reach.**

**How dare she say that to me if I didn't know who she was or didn't give a little damn about her I would snap her neck.**

**I went deeper the forest and came about a tree with banana's I sighed and climbed the tree to get the banana's for Elena.  
"Damn girl" I cursed under my breath as I fell onto the ground with the bananas**

**She would need to eat and this would be enough for now, I did not feel like running back to the cave instead I walked slowly back to the cave**

**Elena POV**

**I sat in the corner of the caver my knees pulled up to my chest and I feeling lonely **

"**Elena"? Damon called **

**I got up and threw myself in his arms**

"**Damon, I'm so sorry please forgive me please don't leave me" I begged into his hard smooth chest**

**Damon's hands rubbed my back reassuringly and then he pulled away**

"**B bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S" Damon sang as he pulled out six yellow bananas from his back**

**My throat flared as the yellow fruits hung from Damon's hand**

"**Have two" Damon said throwing two bananas at me I caught them and ate them like an animal.**

"**Where did you find them" I asked still hungry **

"**A banana tree we can go looking tomorrow but for now let's sleep it's getting dark" Damon said looking at the twilight sky**

**I nodded in agreement and laid down on the floor besides Damon **

"**Damon"? I asked in a small voice**

"**Hmm"? Damon responded**

"**Can I um can you keep me warm"? I asked**

"**Sure thing" Damon smirked**

**He rolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me and my head fell on his comfy chest.**

"**Night Elena" Damon said**

"**Goodnight Damon" I said as I went to sleep in Damon's arms**

**Damon and I walked the shore in the morning in hope of finding fish or something to eat**

"**This is hopeless" I groaned as I fell into the sand lazily **

"**Fine I'm going to take a swim" Damon said**

"**What"?! I said shocked looking at him**

"**Listen Elena I'm bored and swimming seems pretty convincing right now so you can lay here while I have some fun" Damon said**

"**Wait! I will swim too" I said**

**Damon peeled of his shirt and pants until he was left in noting but a pair of black boxers my mouth watered hungrily as I accidentally checked him out.**

**He was beautiful a creature that only belongs in the magazine of a famous modeling company he was tall and toned his chest was mighty with a six pack that not even the greatest of weightlifters can achieve my eyes looked at the boxers I felt myself get turned on by just thinking about what lies behind it.**

**I focused on his face instead ugh another huge turn on: strong cheekbones and flawless skin he had lips that were moist and perfect it made any girl pray to get a taste and his eyes oh his eyes.**

**Crystal Blue that were deep and sinfully sexy framed with black lashes.**

"**Elena stop staring" Damon smirked**

**I looked down embarrassed, but then I peeled of my t-shirt and skinny jeans then my shoes only leaving me in my black bra and panties.**

**Damon's jaw dropped for a second but then he smirked and ran into the water.**

**I was proud that I made him look at me in a sexual way, wait! Did I just say that?  
Yea I sorta did, but I shook it off and ran into the water with him.**

**The cool tropical water felt amazing on my skin and it took off stress, Damon seemed to enjoy it too.**

**After an hour of playing in the water we got out, Damon looked amazing with the water glistening off his skin his hair messy and wet like he was on one of those commercials for weight loss when they showed the utterly most hottest body they could find.**

**I licked my lips as Damon strutted towards me.**

"**I think we should go find some more bananas" Damon said **

"**Yea" I sighed**

"**Damon what if we don't ever get off this island"? I asked**

"**Then I guess you'll be stuck with me then" Damon smirked pressing against me**

"**Yea" I breathed looking at his lips**

"**Is that a bad thing"?**

"**No"**

"**I mean the sexual feelings you're giving off" Damon whispered in my ear sexually **

"**No, I actually want to feel what it's like to kiss you" I blushed**

"**Then what are we waiting for" Damon said huskily **

**He cupped my face in his hands and he leaned forward I closed my eyes and then leaned forward too.**

* * *

Ooo I'm bad :)

I had to have a cliff hanger it was much needed this chappter was very sexual as you may have notice (but you like it)

Cannot wait for the next episode this recent one was amazing (Volo flirting with the eyes lol) gunna update this as fast as possible

Love ya

-Hayleybob


End file.
